


Ghost Town

by TheVesselFamily



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blood, Crying, Established Relationship, Ghost Town AU, Homophobia, M/M, Scary Salem, Stuttering Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVesselFamily/pseuds/TheVesselFamily
Summary: The ghost town near Salem, New Jersey became a hotspot for the two. They'd venture out to the spot and play on their ancient, 1889 Nintendo play cards Michael's dad managed to get for them.(Ghost Town AU)(Alt. Titled; Sorry I didn't save you, the stars in your blood were too distracting (but that excuse feels too niche))





	Ghost Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMcBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMcBunny/gifts).



> Living in Salem a lot of ideas get thrown at you. Like writing about the Salem in New Jersey, while knowing /nothing/ about it :)  
> Title not actually from a song this time!!!!

* * *

If you asked Jeremy Heere the worst thing about living in Salem, New Jersey, his answer would be, _there's nothing to do here_ , with not even a second of hesitation.

It's true, for the plethora-lack of activities are full and _disgustingly un-enjoyable_ are seemingly endless. Jeremy has a strong sense that if there just _happened_ to be a zombie apocalypse, he'd spend the whole experience forced into the confines of the white-picket fences, wallowing in self pity as the zombies walk around, being killed cool-y by the good guys. 

He's lucky to have been graced by the presence of a Michael Mell, and even luckier to have made best friends with the Mell, and _even luckier_ (If that was possible,) to be in a romantic relationship with him. He decides that if, by some terrible, horrible design of fate, they never met, Jeremy would live out his days with smutty anime girl hug-pillows, feather dustering his worries away, only to end up rotting away from boredom.

Jeremy hated the suburbs. The house-to-house neighborhoods, the amount of barbecues thrown every Sunday, the _stupid_ amount of _soccer players_. He wanted to leave and go _anywhere else._

Some few years ago, on a severely hot Summertime day, he and Michael found a Ghost Town. No one had ever talked about it, but they're sure somebody had found it before themselves, based off the old-time sign they found, vandalized with lewd gestures and words. They found, though, at the bottom someone painted- with mighty precision- the words: 'Scary Salem, population 0, GHOST TOWN.'

And, from that day on, every Summers day they go to the Ghost Town.

The Ghost Town became a hotspot for the two. They'd venture out to the spot and play on their ancient, 1889 Nintendo play cards Michael's dad managed to get for them, rant about the Summer homework, ("What kind of person gives someone _Summer Vacation reading?_ " "Awful wretch.") and talk endlessly about what they'll do and how they'll be _so cool in college._

They felt, for the first time, _alone_ in the Ghost Town.

And, of course, something has to go wrong, because something always goes wrong in Salem, New Jersey. 

The unsettling feeling entered the two as soon as they walked into the Ghost Town. They sat in sweat, making out a few tired sentences, both silently agreeing to stay still and not move too much. The two stood up in unison, deciding without words, it was time to leave. 

Two cretins leaped up to the scene, laughing stupid, stupid laughs. "Well if it isn't the fairy?" One spoke, looking directly at Jeremy. He shuttered as he remembered getting them suspended after one broke his ribs. "We missed you, Heere, we did."

"And this must be his boyfriend, how's it hangin', Mell?" The high pitched asshat spoke as the boar moved close to Jeremy. 

Michael watched in dismay as the look on Jeremy's face switched from that of fright to discomfort.

"Go away." Michael reeled. These were the jackasses who wrecked Jeremy. He was filled with hate, rage, and so many other emotions. He thought back to how Jeremy looked, how delicately he clung to his shoulders, how hard he cried. Michael had to resist the vehement urge to throw the pig down and punch his face into oblivion.

"Oh, right, how would you feel if-" the beast speaking threw Jeremy hard onto the ground. Michael snapped over as he realized Jeremy was gasping. The pig knocked the air out of him. He rushed to Jeremy and tried pick him up when the boar punched Jeremy's nose. Michael hoped for the better, maybe it just bled. Maybe it didn't break. Maybe the idiots would leave them alone.

He stood watching as Jeremy grabbed his nose tight, the cretin turning around and laughing with his friend. Michael sent a quick text to Christine, "call the police we're in a ghost town and these two bastards started harassing us" he sent, taking a quick picture of the two, sending it hastily as one of them took his phone. 

"Ratting us out? Shit, he sent a picture. C'mon."

The two left as Michael waited, and waited, and waited. Finally he felt safe to run to Jeremy again, picking him up gently and wiping his nose with care. He pulled him into a hug when Jeremy started crying. 

"It's okay, I'm sorry." He dipped his head into Jeremy's shoulder.

"W-why?" Jeremy pressed his hands to Michael's chest, "i-it's not li-like y-you could-d do a-any-ny-th-thing."

"But I could!" Michael pulled away, looking Jeremy deep in his beautiful, green eyes. "Sorry I didn't save you, the stars in your blood were too distracting." He pauses as he thinks for an add-on, to lighten the mood, "But that excuse feels too niche."

Jeremy stares back, processing what he said. He starts giggling hard, coughing out and laughing more. "Wh-what the hell?" He chokes out through fits of laughter.

Michael jokingly shrugs him off. "Sorry, but I was apologizing."

Jeremy laughs as he cups Michael's face, "you're forgiven, Mikey."

"Good, now kiss me, me and your bloody face need it." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, sadly, this is a few months after my last fic, so you should read it maybe.  
> I don't know why I must put Jeremy through this. At least this time they /are actually/ boyfriends.  
> Anyway remember don't eat apples off the lunchroom floor byeeeeeeeee


End file.
